Facial cleaning brushes usually consist of outer shell, brush head assembly, motor head which powers the brush head, connecting devices between the brush head assembly and motor head. Current technology makes the brush head assembly complicated, which is hard to disassemble or install. Thus a new design of the brush head assembly is needed for easier operation.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.